Ab Aeterno
"Ab Aeterno" is the 9th episode in Season 6 of Lost and the 112th produced hour of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on March 23, 2010. Richard changes his allegiance before having an unexpected meeting. Sinopse Anteriormente em Lost * Sun pergunta a Ben quem Richard é. Ben explica que Richard é "um tipo de ... conselheiro, e ele cumpre esse papel há muito, muito tempo." * Dentro do Black Rock, Richard explica a Jack que, após a morte de Jacob, sua vida não tem mais um propósito. Flashbacks Richard Tenerife, Ilhas Canárias — 1867 cavalga para casa.]] Ricardo cavalga de volta à sua remota casa em El Socorro e entra. Sua esposa, Isabella, está deitada na cama com febre alta e tossindo sangue. Richard decide chamar o médico e preocupa-se em não ter dinheiro para os honorários, então Isabella dá a ele seu crucifixo de ouro e diz que ele dê ao médico. Richard hesita em pegar, mas ela pede que ele feche os olhos e fecha as mãos dele com a corrente nelas. Ela sussurra que eles ficarão juntos e o beija no rosto. Ele promete que irá salvá-la e vai embora. Richard cavalga sob a chuva até o médico. O médico vive em uma enorme casa e está jantando. Ao ver Richard chegando, ele fala ao seu mordomo para trazer algumas cobertas, Richard tenta agradecê-lo, mas o médico o responde dizendo que as toalhas não são para ele, mas sim para o chão que ele molhou. Richard conta a ele a respeito de sua mulher doente, mas o médico não mostra interesse e fala que não irá cavalgar debaixo de chuva. Quando Richard implora, o médico diz que tem alguns medicamentos que podem salvar a vida da mulher, mas ressalva o quão caros eles são. Richard dá a ele todo o dinheiro e quando o médico pergunta desdenhosamente se isto é tudo, ele também dá a ele o crucifixo. O médico examina o crucifixo por um segundo e o joga fora dizendo que aquilo não vale à pena. Richard pega o crucifixo, implora a ele e eles acabam brigando. A medida que o médico tenta empurrá-lo, Richard o empurra e bate sua cabeça numa mesa. Richard pega o vidro de remédios e foge. Richard chega em casa e encontra Isabella morta. A porta é arrombada pela polícia. confessa seu pecado.]] Na prisão, Richard recebe a visita de um sacerdote Católico. Padre Suarez percebe que a Biblia que Richard está lendo está no idioma Inglês e Richard lhe diz que ele aprendeu sozinho o idioma e sonhava em mudar para um Novo Mundo com sua esposa. O sacerdote recebe sua confissão e Richard confessa que matou o médico. Padre Suarez nega a absolvição de Richard, hereticamente afirmando que assassinato é um pecado que não pode ser esquecido, a não ser que ele vivesse uma vida em penitência, o que não será possivel já que ele será executado no proximo dia, então ele irá para o Inferno. Na próxima manhã Richard está encapuzado e é levado para uma sala onde Jonas Whitfield, um oficial de um navio está esperando. O oficial questiona Richard sobre seu inglês e sua diponibilidade para trabalhar, satisfeito paga o sacerdote e declara que Richard agora é propriedade de Magnus Hanso. À bordo do Black Rock , varrido por uma onda gigante em direção a cabeça da Estátua de Taweret.]] No ''Black Rock, Richard e os outros escravos estão acorrentados abaixo do convés enquanto o navio é pego por uma terrivel tempestade. Um escravo, Ignacio, olha para fora pelas rachaduras do navio e diz a Richard que vê a terra . Ele então vê a Estátua de Taweret e grita que ele viu o Diabo. O navio é carregado por uma onda gigante e é atirado contra a cabeça da estátua. Tudo fica escuro Na ilha Richard e seus companheiros escravos acordam com a luz do dia. Cinco oficiais ainda estão vivos. Whitfield surge do convés com a intenção de matar os prisioneiros um a um com sua espada. Ele diz à Richard que eles não têm água e reservas limitadas de comida e só será uma questão de tempo antes que eles tentem matá-lo. Quando ele está prestes a matar Richard, o som familiar que acompanha o Monstro de Fumaça é ouvido acima do convés seguido de estrondos e gritos, então há silêncio. Finalmente o Monstro de Fumaça pega Whitfield e pára olhando para cara de Richard. A fumaça o examina e vai embora. Ainda acorrentado, Richard começa a soltar um prego do chão. Com o tempo ele remove o prego e usa-o para arrancar a corrente em volta do dispositivo na parede e puxa-o com toda sua força mas é incapaz de quebrá-lo sozinho. Ele desmaia e só retorna quando um javali no casco do navio o perturba. O javali mastigava os restos dos prisioneiros mortos. Tentando se defender, a cauda cai de suas mãos, fora do alcance e ele desmaia novamente. Ele é acordado por sua esposa, Isabella, Ela diz a Richard que ambos estão mortos e que a Ilha é o Inferno, e que ela tinha ido ali salvá-lo do monstro antes que ele voltasse. Enquanto ela tenta, sem sucesso, soltá-lo o monstro retorna e Richard exige que ela escape. Ela foge e o monstro de fumaça parece pegá-la enquanto ela resiste, gritando. Richard fica arrasado. algemado.]] Algum tempo depois, um homem se aproxima de Richard oferecendo água, e diz que é amigo. Richard pergunta por Isabella e explica o que aconteceu, então o Homem de Preto diz que "ele está com ela", dando a entender que o Diabo a pegou. Richard implora a ele por ajuda para salvá-la e o Homem de Preto diz que ele está disposto a ajudá-lo, visto que ele também está preso. O Homem de Preto tem umas chaves que ele conseguiu com os oficiais mortos, mas ele faz Richard prometer que fará exatamente o que lhe for dito antes de libertá-lo. O Homem de Preto retira as algemas e quando Richard agradece a ele o Homem de Preto diz "é bom vê-lo sem essas algemas". Em seguida o Homem de Preto retira Richard do Black Rock a medida que explica que a única forma de recuperar Isabella e escapar do Inferno é matando o Diabo. Richard come um javali no espeto feito pelo Homem de Preto. O Homem de Preto o direciona até a estátua, agora quebrada em vários pedaços após a colisão com o Black Rock, e diz a ele que lá ele encontrará o Diabo. Ele dá a Richard uma adaga ornada, alertando Richard que ele tem apenas uma chance de esfaquear o Diabo, e o diz para não hesitar ou deixar o Diabo falar pois ele é muito persuasivo. Richard questiona como ele pode matar o Diabo se ele é a fumaça preta, mas o Homem de Preto admite que ele na verdade é que é a fumaça preta. Ele diz que o Diabo o traiu e roubou o seu corpo e sua humanidade. Ele explica que Isabella não estava fugindo da fumaça preta, e sim do Diabo. Ele acrescenta que viu o Diabo pegar Isabella mas diz não ter conseguido impedir. Ele desvia questões sobre moralidade e motivos dos oficiais mortos do navio, dizendo que se Richard quiser ver sua esposa novamente, é melhor ele se apressar. chega na Estátua destruída.]] Tudo o que restou da estátua foi seu pé, após ter sido atingida por uma grande onda que arrastava o Black Rock. Richard segue em direção à base. A medida em que ele se aproxima com a adaga, um cansado Jacob ataca e o desarma. Richard explica que o Homem de Preto disse que a única maneira dele ver novamente sua esposa seria matando Jacob. Jacob diz que a pessoa que ele viu não era sua esposa, diz também que ele não está morto e nem está no Inferno. Richard permanece convencido de que ele está morto então Jacob o leva até o mar e o submerge três vezes até que Richard fala "Eu quero viver!". compara a Ilha a rolha de uma garrafa de vinho.]] Na praia os dois sentam juntos. Jacob diz que não é o Diabo. Ele também explica que ele trouxe o Black Rock para a Ilha. Richard questiona o porquê. Jacob utiliza uma garrafa de vinho como metáfora para a Ilha. O vinho é o ruim, malévolo, a garrafa o contém, pois se fosse de outra forma "ele se espalharia". Ele explica que a rolha representa a Ilha, mantendo a escuridão no local que ele deve ficar. Jacob diz que o Homem de Preto acredita que todos sejam corruptos pois está em sua natureza serem ruins e diz que ele, Jacob, traz pessoas à Ilha para provar que ele está errado. Richard questiona Jacob, perguntando se ele realmente trouxe pessoas à Ilha no passado, o que teria acontecido com elas? Jacob responde que realmente trouxe outras pessoas, mas que elas tinham morrido. Jacob diz que quer que as pessoas saibam a diferença entre certo e errado por si sós, sem precisar que alguém as diga. Ele então oferece um emprego de representante ou intermediário de Jacob com as pessoas que ele trouxer para a Ilha, pessoas que independente do que tenham feito, iriam deixar a passado para trás. Quando Richard diz que ele quer a mulher dele de volta, Jacob admite que não pode ajudar, e nem pode absolvê-lo de seus pecados. Porém, ele pode ajudá-lo a em seu terceiro pedido, viver para sempre e nunca morrer. Jacob então se aproxima e toca Richard no ombro. Richard retorna ao Homem de Preto que percebe que ele não matou Jacob. Richard dá a ele uma pedra branca, como um presente de Jacob. O Homem de Preto diz a Richard que sua proposta permanecerá de pé, ele dá a Richard um crucifixo e desaparece. Richard enterra o crucifixo de sua esposa e se despede de seu amor. O Homem de Preto dá ao Homem de Preto uma garrafa de vinho para "passar o tempo".]] Após o seu encontro com Richard, o Homem de Preto está sentado em uma tora olhando para um vale de árvores, enquanto joga para cima a pedra branca. Jacob junta-se a ele. Quando Jacob pergunta sobre o dom da pedra, o Homem de Preto diz a Jacob para não se sentir triunfante. Jacob pergunta se o Homem de Preto enviou Richard para matá-lo. O Homem de Preto diz que o fez pois ele quer deixar a Ilha e pede a Jacob para deixá-lo ir. Jacob diz ao Homem de Preto que, enquanto ele viver, isso não acontecerá. O Homem de Preto diz que é por esse motivo que ele matará Jacob, e Jacob responde que alguém irá substituí-lo. O Homem de Preto então diz que terá que matar os outros também. Jacob diz que que encontrará o Homem de Preto mais tarde e dá a ele a garrafa de vinho que ele utilizou para descrever a Ilha a Richard como um presente para passar o tempo. Jacob sai dizendo que eles se encontram por aí. O Homem de Preto diz a si mesmo "antes do que você imagina". Então ele tenta retirar a rolha sem sucesso, e frustrado, quebra a garrafa. Ilana Rússia - 2007 acorda no hospital na Rússia. ]] Ilana está no hospital com sua cara toda enfaixada. Jacob a visita e eles conversam em russo. Ilana está muito feliz em ver Jacob que pede sua ajuda. Jacob explica que há seis pessoas que ela terá que proteger, e seus nomes estarão na sua lista. Ele explica que é para isto que ela estava sendo preparada e que os seis são os candidatos restantes. Algum tempo depois Ilana está conversando com Jacob. Ela não está mais com a cara enfaixada. Ela pergunta o que ela deverá fazer após levá-los até o Templo. Jacob diz para ela perguntar à Ricardus que saberá o que fazer depois. Present day (2007) At the beach camp Jack, Hurley, Sun, Frank, Miles, Ben and Ilana are crowded around a fire, with Richard standing close by. Ilana and Sun explain that Sun, Jack and Hurley are candidates to replace Jacob. Frank asks what are they to do now but Ilana admits that she doesn't know but says that Richard does knows and she asks him. Richard laughs almost hysterically and says that he has no idea. He says that he was trying to kill himself. He says that everything Jacob has ever said was a lie. Jack asks for an explanation and Richard says he will reveal a secret that he has known a long time. He says that all of them are literally dead and that everything around them is not what it appears, that they are not on an island but they are in hell. Richard says it's time to stop listening to Jacob and to start listening to someone else and he takes a flaming torch and heads into the jungle. talks with Isabella.]] Planning to go after him, Ilana loads her rifle but is interrupted by Jack who says Richard has lost his mind and that if he cared about what Jacob said he wouldn't be talking about listening to someone else. Jack asks who Richard means to talk to. Sun explains that he means Locke. When Jack says Locke is dead Ben explains that it is not "exactly" Locke. Jack goes up to Hurley who is a few feet away speaking in Spanish to someone. Hurley says, "Ok. What can you do? Yes, i can help you. But, i don't know how to find him, if i don't where he went..." in Spanish. Jack assumes that he is speaking to Jacob and asks what Jacob is saying. Hurley says that it is not Jacob and that it has nothing to do with Jack. Hurley heads towards the Jungle. Ben then says to Ilana that going after Richard is useless as he doesn't know anything. She isn't sure and Ben replies that he's known Richard since he was twelve. Frank asks if they've known each other since childhood but Ben explains that he has known him since "I was a kid" saying Richard looks the same as he did then. Frank realizes that Richard doesn't age, which Ben confirms. That implores Frank to ask, "And how the hell do you think that happened?" In the jungle and Isabella communicate through Hurley.]] Richard has been trekking all night and it is now the next day. Richard returns to the spot in a grassy clearing where he buried Isabella's cross at the base of a stone seat. He digs it up. Distraught he asks whether the Man in Black is listening to him and that he has changed his mind, that he was wrong. He calls out asking whether the offer still stood. Hurley walks out of the jungle and asks Richard what offer he is speaking of. Richard is amazed that Hurley is there and angrily pushes him away reminding Hurley that he doesn't know anything. Hurley asks him to calm down and as Richard starts to yell Hurley blurts out that it is Richard's wife, Isabella who has sent him. Richard reacts in disbelief. Hurley says that she wants to know why Richard buried the cross. He tells Richard that she is standing right next to him. Isabella says to Hurley that Richard doesn't believe him and Hurley explains that it sometimes takes a while. Richard slowly turns toward where Hurley is speaking. Although Richard can't see Isabella he now addresses her. Hurley suggests he close his eyes and he will tell Richard what she says. She wants to tell him it wasn't his fault for her death but that it was her time and that he's suffered enough. He tells her he misses her and would do anything to be with her again. Isabella says that they are already together. She kisses him and then is gone. Richard puts the cross around his neck and thanks Hurley. Hurley reveals that Isabella also said that there is something else that Richard must do: stop the Man in Black from leaving the island. If Richard doesn't do that, "We all go to hell." Some distance away the Man in Black, in the guise of Locke, watches Richard and Hurley. He then turns away. Trivia General * Ab Aeterno vem do latim "pela eternidade". A frase pode ser usada no sentido "desde o início" ou "por muitos anos". * O familiar som "whoosh" que normalmente precede um flashback é notoriamente mais baixo nesse episídio. * Although it has long been known that he could, this is the first time Hurley is heard speaking Spanish. * Socorro, where Alpert lives in the Canary Islands means "Help" or "Savior" depending on sentence context. Production notes *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) não aparecem nesse episódio. *Ken Leung (Miles) e Terry O'Quinn (Locke/The Man in Black) aparecem, mas sem falas. *As of this episode, Cusick has been missing for eight episodes, beating Harold Perrineau's absence in Season 2 for the longest streak of not appearing in an episode while still being a regular. *This is the ninth extended episode (not including double-length season premieres or finales) running 5 minutes longer than the standard 1 hour episodes of Lost. The previous extended episodes are: , , and . *This is the first episode in Season 6 to feature flashbacks instead of flash-sideways. *This episode opens with the flashback of one character (Ilana), features a long flashback for a second character (Richard), and ends with a flashback of another character (The Man in Black). *This is one of two episodes to end in a flashback scene, the other being Dave. Both episodes also end in a flashback of a different character than the centric one, yet take place during the same time period. *Titus Welliver (The Man in Black) makes his second guest star appearance in Lost after an eight episode gap since . *This is the first episode since to have almost the entire episode run as an uninterrupted flashback, bookended by brief sequences on island at the beginning and end. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the closeup of Richard's eye while in chains on the Black Rock, you can see his contact lens. * The clasp on Isabella's necklace is modern, not period. * The dialect of Spanish spoken by Richard Alpert is Cuban, as the actor is Cuban and not the kind of variety that would have been spoken in Tenerife in the 1800s. * The wave was strong enough to destroy the Statue of Tawaret and put the Black Rock in the middle of the island, yet apparently caused no other damage: uprooted trees, flooding, etc. As Richard approaches the ruins of the statue on the beach, there is a lone tree which shows no signs of having been inundated by a large wave. * There are continuity errors regarding Ilana's bruises and bandage. They change between the same scene as it uses footage from both and newly-shot footage without break. * The bible Richard was reading is a bible printed with modern printers as opposed to a Rotary printing press or a Block feed printing press. * Richard was reading a King James Bible, i.e. a Protestant version of scripture, despite being Catholic and seeking absolution from a Catholic Priest. Recurring themes * The episode features a shot of Ilana's eyes opening and later of Richard's eyes opening. * Richard tinha uma esposa chamada Isabella. * Richard e Isabella são católicos. Ela dá à ele um crucifixo. * Richard is jailed for accidentally killing the doctor, a crime the Priest will not absolve him of, though possible in the Catholic religion. * Isabella morre. * Richard had the Bible open to Luke chapter 4 when he was in jail. * The Black Rock destrói a estátua branca. * Richard is chained on his ship and cannot escape after it wrecks on the island. * It is raining when the Black Rock wrecks onto the island. * Whitfield tells Richard that he must kill the captives because of the limited supplies they have. Whitfield kills all the captives except Richard before he himself is killed by the Man in Black. * Lightning strikes four times before the Man in Black appears to Richard. * The Man in Black touches Richard and revives him. * The Man in Black tries to convince Richard that the 'devil' is Jacob. * Jacob dunks Richard in the water four times in a manner similar to baptism, ironically to convince Richard he is not in hell. Very shortly thereafter Jacob tells him he can make it so he never dies. * Jacob tells Richard that he cannot interfere with people when they get to the island because he has to let them make their own decisions. * Jacob explains to Richard that the Island prevents "hell" from getting out and spreading, covertly speaking of him trying to keep the Man in Black on the Island. . * Richard hands the Man in Black a white stone. * In the Vulgate Bible (Catholic), the episode's title is found prominently in Prov. 8:23 which reads "Ab aeterno ordita sum et ex antiquis antequam terra fieret." This translates in the NKJV, "I have been established from everlasting, From the beginning, before there was ever an earth." Storyline analysis * Richard unintentionally kills the doctor and steals the medicine he needed for Isabella. * The Man in Black continues his struggle against Jacob by enlisting Richard to kill him. * The Man in Black claims that Jacob stole his body. Cultural references *''Gospel of Luke: Richard is seen reading the Bible opened to Luke Chapter 4, verse 24. The verse reads: "And he said, verily I say unto you, no prophet is accepted in his own country." In Chapter 4, Jesus has returned from his time in the desert, where he thwarted the temptation of the Devil, He attends Temple in Nazareth where he casts out "a spirit of an unclean demon" from a possessed man and healed a woman with a great fever. *'Absolution: In prison, Richard seeks absolution, which forgives the guilt associated with the penitent's sins, and removes the eternal punishment (Hell) associated with mortal sins. In some Catholic beliefs, the penitent is still responsible for the temporal punishment (purgatory) associated with the confessed sins, unless an indulgence is applied. *Pugio: the Man in Black's knife is a Roman pugio. On the sheath there is a depiction of the Roman she-wolf suckling Remus and Romulus. * '''Tenerife Airport Disaster: Richard's home island, Tenerife, was the site of the deadliest plane crash in the history of aviation on March 27th, 1977. * St. Brendan Island: There is a legend in the Canary Islands, which Tenerife is part of, that there exists an eighth island called St. Brendan Island. This island has allegedly been seen several times in the Canary Islands' history, and there are some ancient maps on which the eighth island is drawn. Stories about this mysterious island have been told by sailors who claim they have landed on its beaches. Literary techniques * O Homem de Preto diz a Richard que ele deve esfaquear Jacob no peito, antes que Jacob diga uma palavra. Esta é a mesma coisa que Dogen diz a Sayid quando tenta matar o Homem de Preto, com a mesma adaga. * Richard is told by the priest that he has no time left for penance as he is to be hanged the next day. Since then, he has spent almost two centuries on the Island without aging or dying. * Both the slaves and the ship's crew are attacked and ruthlessly killed by the Smoke Monster. * O passado de Richard é finalmente revelado. * Magnus Hanso é mencionado como capitão do Black Rock, mas não é visto. Referências a Episódios * O Black Rock é varrido interior por um maremoto, como Arzt sugeridas quando os sobreviventes do vôo 815 da primeira visita do Black Rock em 2004. ( "Exodus: Parte 2") * A estátua é dilacerado por uma grande onda de maré levar o Black Rock, deixando apenas um pé de quatro dedos. ( "Live Together, Die Alone") * Ben menciona encontrar com Richard com 12 anos de idade, depois de ter Levado o tiro. ( "Whatever Happened, Happened") Isto sugere que estar imerso na primavera do Templo apagado da memória de Ben de seus anos primeira reunião anterior. ( "The Man Behind the Curtain") * Richard se Tornou Propriedade de Magnus Hanso, o dono do Black Rock. ( "The Constant") * O Homem de Preto diz para Richard: "É bom vê-lo sem aquelas correntes". ( "LA X, Partes 1 e 2") * O Homem de Preto admite ser uma fumaça negra. ( "Recon") * Richard entrega ao Homem de Preto, uma pedra branca. ( "The Substitute") * O restante da visita de Jacob do hospital para Ilana é mostrada através de seu flashback. ( "The Incident") * O Homem de Preto dá para Richard a mesma faca que Dogen dá a Sayid. Ele passa a contar que Richard ira dar uma facada no peito de Jacob, e diz: "Se você deixar ele falar, já é tarde demais". ( "Sundown") * Para mostrar que, ao contrário de Richard ele está vivo à sua afirmação de que ele está morto e no inferno, agarra-lhe Jacó e arrasta-lo para a água. Richard, mais tarde, pegar Ben e empurrá-lo para baixo junto ao cadáver de Locke de uma forma semelhante para mostrar a ele que Locke está morto e não o homem para dentro da estátua. ( "LA X, Partes 1 e 2") * Richard chama a Ilha de "Inferno", ecoando sentimentos de Anthony Cooper, quando ele estava na ilha. ( "The Brig") * Quando Paulo tenta enterrar os diamantes na praia, Locke diz que lhe "coisas não costumam ficar enterradas nesta ilha". Isso contrasta com Richard desenterrando uma cruz de sua esposa que ele enterrou séculos atrás. ( "Exposé") * O Homem de Preto, diz que ele e Jacob vão se ver "vai cedo do que se imagina." ( "The Substitute") Unanswered questions Passado Distante *Por que o Black Rock estava metido com negociação de escravos? *Como o Black Rock foi parar no meio da ilha? Atualidade *Como Ilana conheceu Jacob? *Como Richard Alpert pode parar o Homem de Preto? *Por que Jacob se defendeu contra o ataque de Richard Alpert em 1867, mas não contra Ben em 2007? External links *ABC Medianet schedule *ABC Press Release ar:منذ بداية الزمن